Thank you Tomoe
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Don't be too shocked with the title. I know you will like the one-shot.


From the very beginning, Shizuru was popular. With time it did not change, it was quite the opposite. How many times did I see insistent glances towards her when we were walking together in the street? But what reassured me the most was that she only had eyes for me. It even happened that she received attentions as well as small gifts that it is men or women. She often told me that for her it meant nothing for her because these people were just tried to win her favors and it had the opposite effect on her. She hated it. More importantly, I was the only one for her and always.

I remembered our teenager days, she was constantly with a bunch of stupid followers as if it were a star or an idol. She was revered because of her flattering physique and intelligence that surpassed others. I could not contradict them, my Shizuru was exceptional. In addition, she was so kind, it was so strange all her perfections she showed but at the time, it did not matter to me, I did not care about her and her existence was insignificant. I still regretted my rude behavior but Shizuru did not mind, she liked my honesty.

The first time I saw her, she was surrounded by this horde of students, and the first thing I thought about was 'running away'; and, never approach that kind of person who was the center of everything. I wanted to be alone and I was not the perfect student, I skied a lot of classes. And then this model girl would certainly make her morals and I did not need to bear a rich kid. I already had a very pejorative view of Shizuru. I knew it was wrong to make judgments about what we saw from the outside, but that was what others generally did about me. Finally, I realized that everyone was wrong about her, and I was the perfect example.

It was her who took the first step towards me and I just laughed in her face when she asked my friendship. Yes, because after having first met her at this garden flowers, at this moment when I was the most vulnerable, I did not want any way to find myself at her side. Why did a girl like Shizuru Fujino want to be with the famous Fuuka delinquent? We were antipodes of each other. We did not have the same activities outside of class. She was a model student unlike me who could have been excluded from school for my many absences.

Yet tenaciously on the part of the chestnut-haired beauty, we had succeeded in becoming a friend, or rather I used her to have valuable information and she accepted without complaining. I was wondering at first the reasons for her help, it was not normal. But my selfishness and my thirst for revenge had taken precedence over me. And if I had taken the time to think about it then the tea drinker would not have suffered so much by my fault and my coldness. But it was too late to go back.

After becoming a couple, Shizuru's fans learned that their idol was lesbian. Well, she stole a kiss and I didn't push her away…it was the contrary. There were two effects on them. One positive and negative for me, it was completely negative. These so-called fans moved away from Shizuru as disgusted with her 'tendencies' that did not suit her in her image and criticized her behind that some of her admirers were her harem. There were incredible rumors about the old seito-kaichou who was part of a sect of which she was the guru and that her admirers were her 'sex toys'.

When I heard these horrors, I was shocked but mostly brought back by those same people who had previously loved it. I scared some of them who have not said a word since, because again because of rumors, we had imagined that I was part of a dangerous group of Yakuza because I frequented weird places and I had even fought near bars, stirring even more gossip.

Even if she did not show it openly, it had badly hurt my girlfriend who in my company, showed nothing of her pain. Her sad smile, I was not blind. I knew all these things from Haruka. Yet I never thought that Shizuru's proclaimed rival could come to her help. Especially what happened at the Carnival of Hime. And the other aspect that I do not find great was that girls came to flirt with knowing these preferences while I was increasingly jealous.

* * *

I was looking at the tremendous mountain of gifts that Shizuru had received for her housewarming and I sighed unpacking gifts one by one. Jewelry, perfumes, ... red lingerie with fishnet stockings?

Angry, I observed the name of the owner of this vulgar thing. To be honest, I could not criticize the underwear itself; I even liked a lot except the low fishnet which made me cold sweat especially when I saw accompanying a leather whip and rabbit ear. There were sick people all around us and more than we would imagine.

It was however good quality, very soft to the touch and of great finesse. It must have been very expensive, silk? I did not have it in my own personal collection. It was great quality when I looked more closely. No! I had to stop thinking this way! Someone gave to my girlfriend some underwear probably imagining that she would wear it! But it would be a waste to throw it in the trash? But I had to think about my Shizuru first. What a difficult choice.

However, it was no longer the case when I saw the name... Tomoe Marguerite. Oh, gosh! I hated this sticky girl! She was still running near my girlfriend? She did not understand that she belonged to me? It had been more than two years since we were in a relationship, what more did we need to do? sex in front of her? Knowing this crazy woman, she would enjoy seeing my girlfriend in action! I really wanted to kill her! I remembered she was following her everywhere and she had even stolen stuff from her or taken her picture. I had even destroyed her cell phone and her nose.

I was trying to regain my composure by observing these fake pink and white rabbit ears. It was a kind of headband with stuffed ears. I put it on my hair to see how it would look. Yes, I had an unhealthy and weird curiosity. I could see myself blushing ... I was ridiculous and a little ... cute ... now, I took the whip and slammed it on the palm of my hand, a distinct snap escaped, I let out a groan of pain. What! I would never use it with my girlfriend. Well ... we could not say ... never ... I blushed at this implication. Okay…I will stop…

* * *

I had no time to realize, my Shizuru had crossed the door of our apartment with a playful smile. Oh, I felt it coming for miles with her teasing. And I gave her by my stupidity the stick with which she was going to beat me. And the whip represented that stick. What a pity!

'' Ara ~ Na..tsu ... ki ... you have fun without me? Ikezu ... I too would like to enjoy your little games. I will have preferred a cat : Nya or a puppy: woof but a bunny … pleases me too when I look at you~ "she purred, winking at me and I blushed to find explanations for my compromising posture. Yes, because I still had rabbit ears and I was standing with the whip in my hand. I really knew how to ridicule myself ... so why would she spare me?

"Ah ... Shizuru, that's not what you think ... actually ... it's a gift ..." crap…she smirked…I knew that perverse smile!

"Ara? It's so nice ...of you….my love…do you want a carrot? Or do you prefer a leek? " I was burning. She will kill me!

"No! Shizuru! Stop it! I mean it's more complicated than you think ... "

''I love already ... ookini ... itadakimasu ... '' I did not have time to explain that Shizuru took off her blouse leaving her in dark purple bra, I looked at the scene with pleasure that I am moistened my lips. Oh, after all, it did not matter where this gift came from, if it pleased my girlfriend and I, we should enjoy.

I'll come back to what I thought. Thank you very much Tomoe. I smiled when my girlfriend wildly stripped me.


End file.
